


Yösydännä

by Sisilja



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Romantiikka, Suomi | Finnish, draama, synkistely
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: House pakoilee, vaikka sellainen ei auta mitään eikä kannattele heistä kumpaakaan.





	Yösydännä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin tämän ficin jo vuonna 2016, mutta en jostain syystä julkaissut tätä silloin aikoinaan. Nyt löysin tämän tiedostojeni kätköistä enkä enää keksinyt syytä olla julkaisematta, kun on joulu ja kaikkea ja tekstissä mainitaan Samu Sirkkakin. House on huippu sarja ja sen loppuratkaisu on edelleen ehkä paras, jonka olen nähnyt. Se itkettää ja ilostuttaa yhtä aikaa. Se jää myös selkeästi mietityttämään, koska tällainen ficci on tullut kirjoitettua.
> 
> En omista House M.D. -sarjaa tai sen hahmoja, vaan oikeudet kuuluvat aivan muille tahoille. En tienaa tällä mitään.

Kaupunki ei ole Pariisi vaan Lontoo, vaikka ilmassa on pariisia. Siinä ei ole niin mitään järkeä.  
  
Cuddy on sinä iltana kaunis, hiukset laitettuina ja juhlamekko yllään. Siinä on järkeä. Cuddy on aina kaunis, vaikka kuinka näyttäisi tyytymätöntä naamaa. He kohtaavat kuin elokuvissa. Cuddy kääntyy hänen suuntansa ja hymyilee. House puree poskeensa, koska hymyileminen tekee ihmisestä varomattoman. Samaan aikaan hänestä tuntuu, että on väärä hetki miettiä liikoja.  
  
"Ostin meille leffaliput", House sanoo ja nilkuttaa keppinsä kanssa lähemmäs. London Eye loistaa joen toisella puolella kuin epileptikkojen pahin painajainen.  
  
Cuddy kohottaa kulmiaan. "Luulin että menisimme musikaaliin."  
  
"Voin viedä sinut musikaaliin, museoon, mielisairaalaan, mihin ikinä haluat", House vastaa vakavasti. "Mekkosi on nätti. Tarpeeksi avonainen."  
  
Cuddy naurahtaa. Kummaa.  
  
"Haluaisitko selittää, mitä teemme täällä?" House kysyy vaikka päätti jo olla pohtimatta.  
  
"Ei ollut tarkoitus arvostella valintaasi", Cuddy vastaa. "Leffa käy hyvin. Mikä elokuva se on?"  
  
"Ei hajuakaan", House vastaa ja kaivaa esiin lompakkonsa. "Nimestä päätellen kyseessä on joko korni murhatrilleri tai siirappinen ääliökomedia. Toivon ensimmäistä."  
  
"Ehdimmekö kahville ennen sitä?" Cuddy kysyy hiuksiaan sipaisten. House nyökkää hitaasti. Cuddy ei ole ikinä pyytänyt häntä kahville eikä juuri sivele hiuksiaan. Avarat paidat ovat Cuddyn viettelyväline, eivät niinkään kikkarat.  
  
House katsoo Cuddya tuntematta yhtään mitään. Hassua. Pitäisi kaiketi huolestua. Hehän ovat yhdessä, tai ovat ainakin olleet. Ja seksi oli hyvää. Luultavasti. Tältä muistisairaasta varmaan tuntuu: kuin kävelisi hiekassa jälkiä jättämättä ja eteenpäin pääsemättä. Sitä vain on ja ihmettelee.  
  
He eivät päädy kahville eivätkä edes elokuviin vaan merenrantaan. Lontoossa ei ole merta, joten siirtymä johtunee hiekkametaforasta. Varsinainen loogisuuden huippu.  
  
Cuddy seisoo sannassa paljain jaloin, ja vesi kastelee hänen hienon mekkonsa helmat. Cuddy näyttää vapaalta.  
  
"Tuliko minusta sinun mielestäsi hyvä äiti?" tämä kysyy. House seisoo niin kaukana rantaviivasta, ettei hänen kuuluisi kuulla Cuddyn ääntä lainkaan, mutta toisaalta yksityiskohtiin ei ole syytä takertua.  
  
House tarkastelee tummaa horisonttia ja tyytyy kohauttamaan harteitaan. "Parempi kuin millainen isä minusta olisi tullut. En tosin aseta rimaa korkealle."  
  
Cuddy tulee hänen luokseen ja ottaa häntä kädestä. Housen sormet tärisevät.  
  
"Vieroitusoireita", hän selittää.  
  
"Pääset vielä irti", Cuddy sanoo ja solmii heidän sormensa lomittain.  
  
"Wilson sanoi, että kestän tuskin viittä kuukautta."  
  
"Sanoiko Wilson niin? Vai sanottiinko _Wilsonille_ niin?"  
  
"Onko siinä jokin ero?"  
  
Cuddy vääntää suunsa myötätuntoiseen irveeseen. He lähtevät pois rannalta, käsi kädessä. House astelee ilman keppiään.  
  
Heidän edessään avautuu maantie, jota pitkin House muistaa ajaneensa Wilsonin kanssa heidän lyhytikäiseen vapauteensa.  
  
"Miksi oikein uneksin sinusta?" hän kyseenalaistaa. "Emmehän me ole yhdessä. Meidän ei ikinä kuulunutkaan olla yhdessä."  
  
Cuddy kallistaa päätään. "Sinä kärsit omantunnontuskista. Käsittelet niitä ainoalla osaamallasi tavalla, pakenemalla. Minun tehtäväni on auttaa sinua ja peitellä jälkiäsi. Kuten aina."  
  
"Aivan", House myöntää kernaasti. "Kun asia kerran on näin, palataan ihmeessä Lontooseen, harrastetaan viikkokaudet eläimellistä seksiä kymmenissä eri hotellihuoneissa ja juodaan viskiä jumalattoman likaisen joen rannalla. Olen juuri nyt tosi romantiikannälkäinen."  
  
Cuddy huokaisee syvään, mutta napsauttaa teatraalisesti sormiaan ja samassa he ovat jokilaivan kannella viinilasien ääressä.  
  
"Uskoisin pyytäneeni viskiä", House tokaisee. "Ellei tämä viini sitten ole lupaus siitä seksistä."  
  
"Sinä rakastat häntä", Cuddy muistuttaa.  
  
"Rakastin minä sinuakin. Aivan varmasti. Joskus ennen ja omalla kieroutuneella tavallani. Mutta Wilson esittää huomattavasti vähemmän vaikeasti tavoiteltavaa", House sanoo ja kallistaa lasin huulilleen. Viinissä maistuu veri. Hän nyrpistää nenäänsä, mutta ei yski tai purskauta juomaa suustaan, jotta Cuddy ei huomaisi mitään.  
  
Cuddy ei katso häntä vaan joelle. House veikkaa, että Cuddy tietää varsin hyvin, miltä heidän viininsä maistuu. Siksi tämä ei ole juonut siemaustakaan.  
  
"Olen kuitenkin avoin mies", House jatkaa yrittäen saada Cuddyn huomion takaisin itseensä, "eikä Wilson välitä pikku hypyistä. Viattomista lomaromansseista."  
  
"Et sinä minua halua", Cuddy toteaa viileästi.  
  
"Olet kuvottavan terävä", House vastaa.  
  
"Kuuluu toimenkuvaan."  
  
"Totta kai. Annas kun arvaan, miten päättelyketju jatkuu: Haluan James Wilsonin, joka on kuitenkin kuolemansairas. Tämän takia jään niin tavattoman yksin, että itken itseni uppeluksiin."  
  
"Ei sinussa riitä kyyneliä moiseen."  
  
"Melko kylmästi sanottu."  
  
Cuddy kääntää katseensa häneen. "Tahtoisin auttaa sinua. Jos seksi olisi ratkaisu, myöntyisin siihen. Mutta se ei ole. Sinun täytyy herätä ja puhua hänelle."  
  
"Miehet eivät puhu", House vakuuttaa. "En sitä paitsi millään kehtaisi vongata seksiä kuolevalta."  
  
Cuddy pyörittelee viinilasia sormenpäissään eikä sano sanaakaan.  
  
"Okei, ehkä kehtaisinkin", House myöntää.  
  
"Sinulla on oikeus pelätä", Cuddy sanoo.  
  
"Hyvä juttu. Nyt sitten uskallan pelätä. Oikein luvan kanssa."  
  
"House, kuuntele nyt."  
  
"Kuuntele itse, helvetin samusirkka. Tajuan varsin hyvin, että Wilsonilla on syöpä ja että olen käyttänyt hänen heikkoa tilaansa hyväkseni yhtymällä häneen lihallisesti ja varastamalla hänen sydämensä. Se jos mikä tekee minusta eittämättä ihmispaskan, mutta ihmispaskallakin on tunteet, enkä minä jaksa juuri nyt keskustella niistä."  
  
"Mikset voi vain puhua hänelle?"  
  
"Jauhat yksinomaan tuota yhtä ja samaa pointtia. Mitä puhuminen auttaa? Minä haluan seksiä. Nyt heti."  
  
Cuddy lyö häntä. Kipua ei tunnu mutta läimähdys kaikuu raikuvasti aavemaisella joella.  
  
House herää. Sentään hän ei huuda. Se olisi ollut noloa.  
  
Wilson ynähtää jotain ja kääntää kylkeä.  
  
"Oletko hereillä?" House kysyy kuuluvasti, koska se on takuuvarma keino herättää herkkäuninen ihminen.  
  
"Sinä ainakin olet", Wilson vastaa hyvin hiljaa.  
  
"Niin olenkin. Anteeksi."  
  
"Mistä nyt tuulee?" kysyy Wilson, joka ei todellakaan ole tottunut Housen anteeksipyyntöihin.  
  
House tyytyy kellahtamaan kyljelleen. He makaavat selät vastakkain kuin vanha aviopari erittäin pienessä vuoteessa. Heidän vuoteensa tosin ei ole pieni. He ovat vain tottuneet nukkumaan lähekkäin. House uskoo, että he nukkuisivat joka yö lusikassa, jollei Wilson pyörisi vimmatusti unissaan. Niinpä he kompromissina syleilevät toisiaan niin kauan kuin iloa riittää. Sitten koittaa välirikko ja armoton potkiskelu.  
  
Mutta niinhän hevosetkin osoittavat tunteensa. Miksei siis Wilson. Housea hykerryttäisi, ellei häntä melkein itkettäisi. Pirun karmiva Cuddy raadollisine saarnoineen.  
  
Wilsonin varvas hipaisee hänen säärtään, sivelee tietään edestakaisin.  
  
"Älä viitsi", House puuskahtaa.  
  
"Miksi ei? Olemme kummatkin hereillä ja minua huvittaisi."  
  
"Sinua ei ikinä huvita."  
  
Wilson nauraa ja pyörähtää ympäri. "Yrmyri", hän kuiskuttaa ja hipaisee huulillaan Housen korvanlehteä.  
  
"Niin mikä?"  
  
"Et sinä puhdas hurmurikaan ole. Jonkin sortin fuusio siis", Wilson perustelee kuin asia olisi sillä selvä. "Oi, _rakas_. Pantaisiin nyt."  
  
House tuntee värisevänsä ja häntä hävettää. "Syntisesti pimeässäkö?"  
  
"Vaikka valot päällä ja verhot auki."  
  
"Ehkä aamulla."  
  
Wilson ulvaisee kuin olisi kuolemaisillaan. Hyi kauhea.  
  
"Seksi ei tee hyvää syöpäpotilaalle", House mutisee.  
  
Wilson korskahtaa. "Anteeksi nyt, mutta kumpi meistä on syöpälääkäri?" Wilson vetää peiton paremmin ylleen ja jatkaa loukkaantuneella äänellä: "Vai onko tämä sinun tapasi kertoa, ettet pidä minua vetävänä?"  
  
"Olisit vetävä vaikka spitaalisena", House toteaa.  
  
"En helvetissä olisi. Onneksi minulla on vain syöpä."  
  
House huokaa ja antautuu. Wilson kiertää kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja sivelee hänen poskeaan, mutta ei tee elettäkään koskeakseen hänen kaluunsa.  
  
"No? Mihin se toiminta nyt lakkasi?" House ärähtää turhan terävästi ja aika lailla syyttä. Wilson hymähtää ja alkaa hyräillä hänen kaulaansa. Wilson suutelee hänen ihoaan pienenpienin kosketuksin, niin hellästi ettei ole tosikaan. House tuntee, kuinka nyyhkäys pyrkii ylös hänen rintakehästään ja purskahtaa ilmoille. Hän ummistaa silmänsä ja itkee kuin lapsi, ja Wilson silittää hänen päätään, kietoo heidän jalkansa yhteen ja hengittää rauhallisesti, tyynnyttävästi.  
  
"Aamulla sitten", Wilson toteaa sanomatta enempää. He eivät puhu, vaikka oikeastaan tällä kertaa House voisi puhua ihan vähän. Tulevasta, siitä minkä he molemmat tietävät olevan edessä.  
  
"Olen vielä hukassa ilman sinua", House sanoo hyvin hiljaa paksulla äänellä. Hän rykäisee ja hieroo raivokkaasti silmiään eikä tiedä, mitä enää sanoisi.  
  
"Kyllä sinä pärjäät", Wilson sanoo. "Pärjäät kun on pakko. Pokaat tuhat tuhmaa naista ja yhden kiltin miehen, jonka kanssa asetut aloillesi."  
  
"Sinun piti olla se mies", House mutisee. "Sinä _olet_ se mies. Taliaivo."  
  
"House", Wilson sanoo ja hänen äänensä sävy on hyvin lämmin. "Mehän sovimme tästä."  
  
"Muutin mieleni", House äyskäisee, katsoo Wilsonia vaativasti ja päättää, että se riittää. Paskat Wilsonin päättäväisyydestä, paskat loppuelämästä. Elämä on tässä ja nyt, eikä sitä ole enää paljolti. "Minä vittu rakastan sinua. Eikä se merkitse mitään. Sinä heität minut menemään kuin käytetyn vessapaperin, märkänä ja rytyssä ja niin saastuneena, ettei minusta ole enää mihinkään."  
  
Wilson pureskelee alahuultaan. "Sinä sanot tuota kauhean harvoin. Sittenkin kun sanot, sylkäiset sen suustasi niin kuin se olisi jotain kauhean rumaa. Rakkaus." Wilsonin sanomana sana kuulostaa tyystin erilaiselta, kuin antiikin runoudelta, jota nykypäivänä ei olisi tarkoituskaan enää ymmärtää.  
  
"Sitähän se on", House toteaa. "Aivan helvetin rumaa. Tanssin ympärilläsi kaikki terveet vuotesi ja sinä jahtasit vastahakoisia naisia yksi toisensa perään, ja nyt kun vihdoin pysähdyit ja näit minut, päätät kuolla saman tien pois. Toimii tragedianäytelmänä, mutta oikeana elämänä tämä on…" House ei saa sanottua sanottavaansa loppuun, kun hänen äänensä murtuu ja hän alkaa yskiä sen peittääkseen. Hän latelee kaikki osaamansa kirosanat ja muutaman hatusta temmatun, mutta sisuksien läpi pusertuva paine ei ota lientyäkseen.  
  
"Pelottavaa?" Wilson ehdottaa.  
  
"Eikä ole", House kiistää. "Tiedänhän että kuolet. Olisin vain halunnut enemmän… aikaa."  
  
"Tiedän", Wilson vastaa ja suukottaa Housen ohimoa. "Minäkin. Mutta meillä on tämä mitä on. Minä olen itkuni itkenyt. Tuhat kertaa. Jo oli aikakin, että sinä itket. Aloin jo kuvitella, ettet sittenkään välitä."  
  
"Ja hitot. Kyllä minä sinut vielä korvaan jollain nätillä pimatsulla, joka valittaa vain puolet siitä mitä sinä."  
  
"Ja joka on haluttava kellon ympäri eikä koskaan, koskaan sano sinulle ei", Wilson säestää.  
  
"Kuulostaa kovin paljon sinulta", House tokaisee ja samassa Wilson on hyökännyt hänen päälleen ja he suutelevat ja suutelevat, kunnes Wilsonia alkaa väsyttää ja he käyvät uudestaan maate, vieri vieressä ja sormet toistensa lomassa.  
  
House kuuntelee Wilsonin rahisevaa, huohottavaa hengitystä ja tahtoisi purkittaa sitä lasipurnukoihin. Panna ne hyllylle. Turvaan.  
  
"Haluan sinun tietävän… vaikka me olisimmekin voineet olla yhdessä vuosikausia… en silti kadu mitään", Wilson sanoo hiljaa. "En yhtä ainutta sekuntia."  
  
Mutta House, jolle suuret sanat ovat lopulta hyvin vaikeita, leikkii jo nukkuvaa.


End file.
